


A Shiny Addition

by phoenixwaller



Series: Shiny Things [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, doctor visit, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Insert Fic toAll The Shiny ThingsOver a month after Yuri's heat, he comes down with a bout of food poisoning, but after several days Victor insists on taking him to the doctor.Victor just wants his mate to be healthy and hopes that the illness is a sign of the pregnancy they were trying for.





	A Shiny Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemaster13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemaster13/gifts).



> Thanks to BlueMaster13 for requesting this insert to Shiny Things. If you haven't read it find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970680)
> 
> If you enjoy this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor blinked away the golden sunlight flooding the bedroom. Still tired, he reached for Yuri, only to find that the omega’s side of the bed was empty.

Victor shifted to look at the bedside clock and glared at it as it read a quarter past four in the morning. 

_ Yuri’s never up this early unless there’s something wrong. _

Almost immediately he realized the reason for his missing mate, and the source of what had awakened him as the sound of retching filtered from the bathroom. 

Worry creased Victor’s brow as he slipped from the bed and padded toward the bathroom. He knocked twice so as not to startle Yuri. “Yuri? Solnyshko? Are you ok?”

“I’m…” came the start of a reply before Yuri started retching again. 

Victor scowled. “I’m coming in love.”

Victor opened the door to see his sweet omega draped over the toilet. 

Yuri fumbled for the handle and flushed away the contents of the toilet, but Victor could tell by the pallor of his skin that he’d likely been dry heaving even after emptying his stomach. 

Victor grabbed a washcloth from a shelf and ran some warm water over it. He wrung it out and ran it over the back of Yuri’s neck to soothe him. 

Yuri took a deep breath and reached back for the washcloth. He pulled it away and wiped his face with it before turning to Victor. “Arigato.”

Victor reached out and brushed a lock of sweat-plastered hair off Yuri’s forehead. “Do you want me to get you a glass of water?”

“Yes please.”

Victor stood. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuri sat to rest against the wall and nodded. 

Victor studied his mate for a minute, then moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He breathed a sigh of relief to see Yuri still slumped against the wall when he returned, and not hugging the toilet again. 

Yuri accepted the water and took several careful sips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He paused. “Are you ok?”

Yuri sighed. “I must have ate something…”

Victor frowned. “You seemed ok when we went to bed.”

Yuri leaned his head back against the wall. “I know… but then I woke up and…” he gestured toward the toilet. 

Victor walked over and pressed the back of his hand against Yuri’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever at least.”

Yuri smiled weakly. “Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you cancel our morning with Yurio? I…”

Victor smiled softly. “Of course love.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

A knock on the bathroom door. “Yuri?”

Yuri groaned and flushed. He rested his head on his crossed arms as the door opened and Victor walked in. 

“I left a voicemail at the doctor’s office,” Victor said, passing over a glass of water and a cool washcloth. “I asked for the earliest appointment this morning.”

“I’ll be fine Vitya. This just needs to work itself out of my system.”

Victor scowled and brushed his fingers across Yuri’s bond mark. “It’s been five days love. If it were food related it would have worked through by now.”

Yuri sighed, not wanting to admit he agreed with his mate. 

“Yuri?” Victor ventured, an uncertain tone in his voice. 

“Hmm?”

“There is… another possibility.”

Yuri blinked in confusion. 

“You could be pregnant love.”

Yuri shook his head and sighed. “You saw the test Vitya, it said no.”

Victor’s hand on his cheek, and Yuri sighed into the touch. “You took it the very first day it said it  _ might _ give results, and you were so devastated we never got another. It might have just been too early.”

Yuri bit his lip. “I… I don’t want to get my hopes up again.”

Victor smiled. “It’s just a possibility, and we need to prepare ourselves for them to test for it. Ok?”

Yuri nodded and gave Victor’s hand a tug. 

Victor sat on the bathroom floor and Yuri curled up in his arms. 

* * *

 

The smell of cheap coffee assaulted Victor’s nose as he guided Yuri into the lobby of their doctor’s office. 

He couldn’t miss the way Yuri’s hand went immediately to cover his face. 

“You ok?” he whispered. 

Yuri looked pale, but nodded. “Just… the coffee…”

“How about I sign you in, and you find a place where the smell isn’t so strong.”

Yuri nodded, and a few minutes later Victor found him in the farthest corner of the lobby. 

“They said it should be just a couple minutes.”

Yuri nodded, looking a bit queasy.

“Come on,” Victor said, pulling his mate into his arms. “My scent should help.”

Yuri curled against him and angled as best he could in the lobby chairs to get close to Victor’s scent. 

Victor released enough to help his mate, while trying not to disturb the handful of other people in the lobby. 

“Better?” he asked after several seconds. 

Yuri nodded. “Thanks Vitya.”

Victor smiled. “Anything for you love.”

“Nikiforov?”

Victor looked up to see a nurse in brightly patterned scrubs. He helped Yuri up and they followed her back to an examination room. She took Yuri’s weight, temperature and blood pressure, then noted his symptoms. 

“Is it better now that we’re away from the coffee smell?”

Yuri nodded at him. “Yeah. I don’t know why it made my stomach churn.”

Victor smiled. “You know Yuri, smell sensitivity is a symptom of…”

Yuri put his hand over Victor’s mouth. “No. Don’t say it.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s palm. “Ok love.”

A knock at the door. The nurse poked her head back in, she held a plastic jar. “Mr. Nikiforov... Yuri… could you please provide a sample?”

Yuri nodded and took the sealed jar. 

“The restroom is on your left, three doors down,” she said pointing. 

“Thank you,” Yuri replied as she left the room. 

“Do you want me to walk you?” Victor asked. 

Yuri shook his head and smiled. “I think I can make it a few doors down and back Vitya.”

Victor pouted, but relented as Yuri walked out. A few minutes later the omega was back in the room and tucked into Victor’s embrace. 

Another knock at the door, and the doctor walked in. She smiled at the pair. “Good morning misters Nikiforov. How can I help you this morning?”

Victor looked to Yuri, who bit his lip before speaking. 

“I’ve been suffering with nausea and vomiting the past few days,” Yuri said softly. “I probably just ate something, but Vitya insisted…”

The doctor chuckled and looked over her chart. “Well you don’t seem to have a fever. Any other symptoms?”

Yuri shook his head. 

“Actually,” Victor said. “The smell of the coffee in the waiting room made him a bit queasy, so I think there might be some smell sensitivity, since usually he likes the smell of coffee.”

The doctor smiled. “I see that you had a fertility check a few months ago?”

Yuri nodded. “Yes. We were trying for a baby during my heat… but the test was negative.”

One of the doctor’s eyebrows shot up. “How long after your heat did you test?”

“Three weeks?” Yuri asked, looking to Victor for confirmation. 

Victor smiled. “We got whichever test claimed to tell us the soonest. But we didn’t check a second time once it came back negative.”

“I see,” the doctor said, chuckling again. She consulted her tablet. “It looks like the lab has the results of the urine test, so let me go get a printout for you.”

Yuri nodded, but Victor could see the anxiety swirling in his eyes. 

“It’s ok Yuri,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“I’m just nervous.”

Victor hummed. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Yuri sighed, but didn’t say anything else. 

They waited in silence for the doctor to return.

Another knock, and the doctor breezed back in, eyes flicking across the printout. “Well Mister Nikiforov. I can conduct some additional tests if you like, but I don’t think they’re needed.”

Victor felt hope build through him as the doctor cast a smile at them. 

“You’ll be excited to hear that the test was positive. Congratulations! You’re expecting.”

Yuri buried his head against Victor’s chest, sobbing as a happy scent infused the room. 

Victor kissed Yuri’s hair. “You did it love,” he whispered to his omega. “You’re going to be a mother.”

* * *

 

Yuri reclined on the couch, hand resting on his stomach. 

Victor walked behind him and bent to press a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. “You’re not going to feel them yet,” the alpha chuckled. “It’s been less than two weeks since we found out.”

Yuri tipped his head back and smiled at his mate. “I know, but… they’re in there. Our first baby.”

Victor smiled at him and reached across to rest his hand on top of Yuri’s. “Our first baby.”

Yuri bit his lip. “Vitya?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure about going to Japan to tell my family?”

Victor nodded. “We promised we’d visit this summer anyway. We’re just going sooner than expected.”

Yuri smiled. “You know you’re going to have to make sure I don’t spend too long in the onsen.”

Victor laughed. “Like you would forget. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you only spend a few minutes soaking.”

Victor moved enough for them to kiss for several minutes before standing again and looking around. 

“What?” Yuri asked. 

“There’s a lot to do,” Victor said, smile on his face. “We’ll need to convert the guest room to a nursery.”

Yuri laughed. “Yurio won’t like that.”

Victor grinned down at him. “You’re right. I guess we’ll need a bigger place.”

Yuri grabbed a pillow and hit the alpha with it. “Stop shopping for houses in your head.”

Victor laughed and knelt beside the couch to kiss Yuri again. “We should think about it solnyshko. Do we really want to stop at one?”

Yuri blushed and shook his head. 

“Plus, you’re right. Yurio uses the guest room, and so do Chris and Phichit when they visit. We can afford a bigger place, so why inconvenience everybody?”

Yuri hummed. 

“Plus, if we live here while a nursery is prepped in a new place, you won’t have to worry about paint fumes.”

Yuri scrunched his nose. “Just twist that scent sensitivity dagger a bit deeper.”

Victor laughed. “Think about it?”

Yuri smiled. “Ok.”

Victor rested his hand on Yuri’s stomach again. “We should also try to start thinking of names, I don’t think it’ll be easy to find one that’ll work in both Japanese and Russian.”

Yuri bit his lip. 

“Yuri?”

“Vitya… can… I’d like…”

Victor cocked his head to the side. “What do you want love?”

Yuri took a deep breath. “I’d like, for our baby to have an oshichiya.”

“Oshichiya?” Victor asked, tongue tripping over the unfamiliar word. 

Yuri nodded and rubbed his stomach. “It’s the traditional Japanese baby-naming ceremony.”

Victor smiled. “Of course our baby can have one.”

Yuri chuckled. “It won’t be easy for you. You’ll have to keep their name secret until the ceremony, from everybody.”

“Oh?”

“We shouldn’t even use their name between us, so that bad spirits don’t learn it. We need to pick an… unpleasant… name so that evil isn’t interested.”

Victor smiled. “I say we let Yurio have the honor, without telling him of course. Whatever he calls our little one first is it.”

“As long as it’s not vulgar,” Yuri laughed. 

“Deal.”

Yuri looked down at his belly. “You’re really ok keeping our baby’s name a secret?”

Victor kissed him. “It’s important to you, so it’s important to me.”

Yuri smiled softly. “Thank you Vitya.”

Victor kissed his forehead. “I’m going to start packing.”

Yuri nodded and turned to watch his alpha walk into the bedroom. He turned back to focus on his stomach. He thought of all the joys that had brought him to that place, skating, Victor’s arrival, the months of courting, mating and the years that followed. He smiled and rubbed his stomach. 

“We can’t wait to meet you little one, and to watch you start on your own journey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
